Una croce sulla collina
by SoniaBRU
Summary: Two Years after Rockstown Terry goes to Pony's House to meet Candy and descovers that she died the year before during a train accident; her little daughter, Juliet, is a guess of the orphanage. Archie and Annie were over and Annie has taken care of Juliet since Candy's death. Who is Juliet's father? Has Candy gone for real? (CANDY -TERRY FIC)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i cui diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sui personaggi e sulla storia che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto, per tanto non lede ai diritti d'autore.

E' vietata la riproduzione senza consenso dell'autore.

**UNA CROCE SULLA COLLINA**

_Casa di Pony, Maggio 1917_

Erano passati tre anni dall'ultima volta che era stato lassù! Nevicava e faceva tanto freddo allora. Lui era appena arrivato dall'America con la valigia piena di sogni e il cuore straripante d'amore per la sua signorina Tuttelentiggini, quella che aveva dovuto abbandonare a scuola per salvare dall'espulsione.

Ricordava tutto perfettamente...

Si era fermato davanti all'ingresso e le due mamme di Candy l'avevano gentilmente fatto entrare a scaldarsi... erano così dolci; si sentiva, da come parlavano, che amavano la loro bambina ed era sicuro si fossero perfettamente accorte del perché lui fosse passato di là!  
Voleva conoscere il luogo dove era cresciuto il suo dolce amore, che bambina allegra e vivace doveva essere stata! E che donna meravigliosa sarebbe diventata... accanto a lui, questo desiderava con tutto il cuore.  
Prima di partire alla volta di New York le due buone donne l'avevano indirizzato alla collina di Pony e lui si era fermato a lungo per imprimere nella mente quel delicato pendio e quel grande albero così cari a lei!

Ma i sogni erano crollati proprio quando erano ad un passo dal realizzarsi tutti, perché lui l'aveva lasciata andare su quelle scale maledette.  
E poi ancora il tunnel dell'alcol l'aveva inghiottito! No! Non riusciva a rassegnarsi...  
Quella sera a Rocktown lei l'aveva salvato per l'ennesima volta e lui, nella confusione tra sogno e realtà, aveva fatto appena in tempo a raggiungerla!  
"No… Terry… lasciami andare…" l'aveva supplicato la ragazza

"Non ce la faccio… non scappare via, guardami... amore io ti amo…" e l'aveva abbracciata così forte da toglierle il respiro.

Avevano passato buona parte della notte abbracciati tra lacrime e singhiozzi…  
Poi, come per magia, tutto aveva cambiato sapore, dal salato delle lacrime al dolce delle labbra, della lingua, delle mani... e non erano riusciti a fermare l'inevitabile.  
Il candido corpo di Candy sembrava prendere nuova vita sotto le carezze di Terence e lui l'aveva assaggiato tutto, ogni curva, ogni piega, ogni angolo, con le dita prima e con le labbra poi fino a fondersi completamente con lei e arrivare in paradiso, tra mille sospiri e sussurrati "ti amo".

Il mattino dopo era sparita...  
_**"Amore... ti amo! Non perderti più!"**_  
Gli aveva lasciato solo una riga.

Lui si era fatto coraggio ed era tornato a New York, aveva lottato contro la sua dipendenza ed era risorto! Ora era l'attore più acclamato di Broadway...

Susanna... l'aveva aiutata, le aveva offerto tutto il supporto che un amico devoto poteva dare, ma una polmonite l'aveva stroncata un anno e mezzo dopo l'intervento; il suo fisico debilitato e la sua non voglia di vivere non l'avevano certo aiutata!  
Lui le era stato accanto fino all'ultimo ma non aveva tradito se stesso e mai aveva pronunciato per lei quell'agognato "ti amo", che la sfortunata ragazza tanto avrebbe desiderato udire dalle sue labbra.

"Dimmi che mi hai amato almeno un istante!" aveva chiesto supplichevole in punto di morte...

"Susanna... sai che... ti voglio bene!" le aveva risposto lui prima che esalasse il suo ultimo respiro, le sue labbra non riuscivano proprio a dire quelle due parole, quelle che aveva pronunciato solo quella notte al suo angelo biondo.

Era passato un anno dalla morte della giovane e sfortunata attrice, Terence adesso era pulito e voleva chiedere perdono al suo dolce amore...

La Collina di Pony era ricoperta da fiori gialli, rosa, bianchi, azzurri e di tutti gli altri colori, l'altura sembrava il vestito di una regina. (*)

Piano piano Terence risalì il pendio verso la grande quercia, l'aria era intrisa dell'odore del vento e della terra...  
Ad un certo punto si sentì raggelare, aveva scorto una... croce?... stagliarsi sulla cima e aveva cominciato a correre come un pazzo!  
Una sensazione terribile gli teneva in pugno il cuore e quando arrivò lassù cadde in ginocchio come se qualcuno gli avesse dato una mazzata sulle gambe...  
"Candy White" era l'unica incisione su quella croce.

Si stese sopra quel fazzoletto ti terra piangendo disperatamente... gridava e chiamava il suo angelo come se lo avesse avuto tra le braccia in quel momento , come se riuscisse a sentirlo...  
"Candy! Candy! Amore mio! Rispondimi ti prego!"

Le sue grida erano arrivate sin dentro l'orfanotrofio tanto che suor Maria si era avviata sulla collina e l'aveva trovato lassù in un mare di lacrime, completamente sopraffatto dal dolore.  
"Signor Granchester! È lei?"

Terence la guardò! La morte era dipinta sul suo viso, specchio della sua anima in quel momento!  
"La prego... venga dentro! Le spiegheremo tutto..."

Entrati in casa il giovane salutò Miss Pony. Fece fatica a riconoscerla, non era passato molto tempo ma la perdita della sua bambina l'aveva provata quasi fossero trascorsi vent'anni; teneva tra le braccia una bimbetta bionda e paffuta che continuava a piangere.  
"Candy! Piccola mia! Adesso passa tutto, coraggio!"

La bimba aveva un ginocchio sbucciato e piangeva come un'ossessa, Terence si avvicinò a lei e la guardò negli occhi...

Quegli smeraldi verdi che aveva tanto sognato, quelle dolci lentiggini che danzavano sul nasino...  
"Chi è questo angelo biondo?" chiese stupito, con la voce rotta dall'emozione

"È Juliet, la figlia di Candy, le somiglia così tanto che la chiamiamo tutti Candy!"  
Un'altra stilettata al cuore provato di Terence! Ricordò la sua disperata notte d'amore con LEI, l'ancora che l'aveva tratto in salvo... possibile che?

Quando la piccola uscì per tornare a giocare, Miss Pony fece accomodare Terence.  
"Povera bimba mia porta di continuo fiori sulla tomba della sua mamma; è tanto vivace e allegra ma ci sono giorni in cui non la smette di piangere.  
È... è sua figlia Terence, lo ha capito vero?"

Terence non riusciva a reagire... non capiva, aveva il cuore spaccato dal dolore e ora scopriva anche di essere padre!  
"Ha poco più di un anno! Candy è morta quando la piccola aveva due mesi... il disastro ferroviario alle porte di New York, se lo ricorda?"

Terence rammentò che per settimane i giornali avevano parlato del deragliamento del treno a pochi chilometri dalla stazione di New York! Lui stesso aveva fatto una donazione per le famiglie dei deceduti, ma non aveva idea che Candy fosse tra questi...

"Stava venendo da lei, per parlarle della bimba... ha aspettato di leggere del suo ritorno sulle scene, voleva essere sicura che lei si fosse ripreso completamente.  
Era così felice il giorno in cui è partita! "Piccola... torno con papà" aveva detto salutando il suo tenero angioletto".  
E mentre parlava Miss Pony si asciugava le lacrime di continuo; il capo canuto, le spalle ricurve, le mani tremanti... quella dolce signora, quanto aveva patito!

"Adorava la sua piccola, non vedeva l'ora di presentargliela! E amava tanto lei, l'idea di portare in grembo vostro figlio l'aveva riempita di gioia, nonostante tutte le difficoltà che le si presentavano davanti in quel momento. Quell'idea di voi due uniti per sempre nel frutto del vostro amore era la sua fonte di vita ed energia. Era sicura che ne sarebbe stato entusiasta. Ha sofferto molto a tenerla all'oscuro della cosa durante la gravidanza... ha pensato solo al suo benessere, voleva darle qualche mese per riprendere in mano le redini della sua vita..."

Terence non riusciva a contenere le lacrime...  
"La mia Candy, la mia dolce Tuttelentiggini... col pancione! E io avrei dovuto essere accanto a lei invece di comportarmi come un bambino e bere dalla mattina alla sera..." disse tra i singhiozzi passandosi le mani tremanti tra i capelli.

"Le abbiamo mandato una lettera quando la nostra Candy è... le abbiamo scritto della bambina ma, non avendo avuto risposta... abbiamo pensato che..." miss Pony non riuscì a finire la frase.

"Che fossi una canaglia! Io... non ho mai ricevuto alcuna lettera ma la cosa non mi sorprende affatto! Susanna... dannazione! Sono sicuro sia stata lei!" Terence aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite; quanto subdola e calcolatrice aveva sempre saputo essere Susanna, nemmeno di fronte ad un bambino...

"Il signor Albert Andrew si occupa di tutto quanto occorra alla piccola; ha insistito perché vivesse con lui ma, essendo spesso in viaggio, ha convenuto fosse meglio rimanesse qui, circondata dall'amore di tutti noi, almeno finché è così piccola. Viene regolarmente a farci visita.  
La nostra Annie è molto legata alla bimba, è fuori per qualche giorno ma si è trasferita da noi, la ama come fosse sua".

"Annie vive qui? Pensavo fosse ormai sposata con Archieball Cornwell!"  
Terence aveva letto di Albert sui giornali, non immaginava invece che Annie si fosse trasferita in quell'umile posto.

"Il signor Cornwell ha rotto il fidanzamento dopo la morte di Candy. In preda alla disperazione ha alfine ammesso di aver amato sempre e solo la nostra dolce bambina e ha spezzato il cuore di Annie.

Le va di fermarsi qui da noi qualche giorno e conoscere la bambina?"

Terence rimase alla casa di Pony un mese intero...  
La bimba sembrava rinata con lui vicino. La portava a fare scampagnate, cavalcate, pic nic... La rincorreva sui prati e le faceva fare cavalluccio.  
Annie li accompagnava spesso e si divertita a guardarli giocare; Terence era adorabile con lei.

Scoppiò a piangere come un bambino il giorno in cui invece di chiamarlo Terry, come solo la sua mamma faceva, Juliet si rivolse a lui con un delicatissimo "papà".

Gli sembrò che una farfalla colorata gli avesse toccato il cuore!  
La strinse forte...  
"Amore mio... sì io sono il tuo papà e starò con te per sempre! Sei così dolce tale quale la tua mamma!"

_"Dio... se esisti davvero aiutami! La mia Candy, mi manca da impazzire! Vorrei morire per andare da lei, ma devo vivere per la mia bambina! Non ha più la mamma ma avrà il suo papà! Non posso essere il solito codardo egoista, devo essere forte!"_  
Con questo pensiero Terence cercava di trovare la forza per andare avanti ogni giorno ma...  
Al calar del sole lasciava scorrere il suo dolore nelle vene, saliva sulla collina e piangeva sulla tomba del suo angelo, con le tenebre a fargli compagnia... fuori e dentro...

Quella notte, l'ultima, Annie l'aveva raggiunto lassù...  
"È difficile vero? Non averla più tra noi?"

"Io... tu non puoi capire cosa provo... io la amo con ogni fibra del mio corpo, lei mi vive dentro; l'ho fatta soffrire e ho lottato duramente per riprendermi la mia dignità! L'ho fatto solo per lei, perché fosse orgogliosa di me. Candy sapeva tirar fuori il lato migliore di me, sono perso senza di lei! Non so neanche come riesco ancora a respirare..."

"Adesso c'è Juliet! Ti ho visto con lei, ha lo stesso potere che aveva Candy su di te... le somiglia tanto...  
Cosa hai intenzione di fare con la bimba?"

"Devo riprendere il lavoro ma tornerò da lei la prossima settimana e quella dopo ancora e ancora...  
Le preparerò la sua stanza, cercherò qualcuno che mi aiuti quando non ci sono e poi la porterò a vivere con me. È mia figlia, non la abbandonerò!  
Io... so quanto sei legata a Juliet... puoi venire a New York quando vuoi per stare con lei, sarai la benvenuta!"

Due giorni dopo Terence ripartiva per New York e salutava il suo dolce angioletto che non riusciva a staccarsi dal suo collo...  
"Piccola mia, torno presto e ti porto via con me! Parola di papà!"

Il mese dopo Juliet se ne andava via con Terence  
"Miss Pony, suor Maria verremo spesso a trovarvi e passeremo qui dei periodi durante le vacanze! Ve lo prometto!" aveva assicurato il giovane attore

La piccola salutò tutti, le dispiaceva lasciare quel posto ma... ormai aveva occhi solo per papà Terry. Annie era in lacrime...  
"Zia Annie... vieni presto! Papà ha preparato una stanza anche per te!" era riuscita in qualche modo a farfugliare.

Terence aveva comprato una villetta con giardino vicino a quella della madre.  
La bimba cresceva felice, Terence le dedicava ogni momento in cui non era al lavoro... aveva rinunciato alle tournée per non lasciarla sola mai; il suo dolce tesoro, era tutta la sua vita!  
Era dura per lui ogni giorno di più, Juliet somigliava a Candy in tutto e lui tremava quando si perdeva in quegli occhi verdi identici a quelli di LEI; il suo cuore non riusciva a trovare pace.

Annie alla fine si era trasferita a New York, con grande piacere della madre; frequentava assiduamente casa Granchester e piano piano aveva cominciato a guardare Terence con occhi diversi.  
Lui le era molto grato per come aveva accudito Juliet in sua assenza e le riservava ogni forma di gentilezza. Era così galante e affascinante! Alla fine la bruna ragazza si era disperatamente innamorata di lui. Non mancava di unirsi a padre e figlia nelle loro gite, passeggiate al parco e golosi pic nic...

Qualche articolo su una presunta loro relazione amorosa era uscito anche sui giornali scandalistici... prontamente smentito da lui!

"Annie, mi dispiace... i giornalisti sono così" le aveva detto una sera dopo aver messo a letto la bimba esausta.

"A me dispiace invece che a te dia così tanto fastidio..." aveva risposto lei buttandogli le braccia al collo e avvolgendogli le labbra.

Terence chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo sognò di avere Candy tra le braccia e rispose con trasporto a quel bacio, ma la realtà non tardò a richiamarlo  
"Annie... Scusami... "

"Di cosa? Io... ti amo Terence... e adoro Juliet! Potremmo essere una famiglia!" aveva preso il coraggio a due mani

"Ma io... non ti amo Annie! Io amo ancora Candy, non riesco a dimenticare... ti farei solo del male"

"Ma lei è morta, io sono qui e Juliet ha bisogno di una mamma..."

Terence non aveva mai pensato a questo, la bimba sembrava serena con lui ma Annie non aveva tutti i torti! Juliet adorava la zia ma lui... non riusciva proprio ad accettare l'idea di toccare una donna che non fosse LEI.

Il discorso morì quella stessa sera ma Annie cominciò ad essere sempre più presente e a desiderare sempre più fortemente di far parte davvero di quella famiglia... amava LUI ogni giorno più intensamente.

Aveva sempre vissuto all'ombra di Candy e sentiva che il destino le dovesse in cambio un posto in quella famiglia che avrebbe dovuto essere dell'amica.

"Zia Annie! Perché non vieni a vivere con noi?" l'aveva sorpresa un giorno la piccola... e Terence aveva cominciato a ripensare a quella possibile famiglia.

Annie sentiva crescere ogni giorno il suo desiderio di lui e dopo la festa di quel 31 Dicembre da Eleonor, complice qualche brindisi in più, aveva cercato di infilarsi sotto le sue lenzuola.  
Terence era steso sul letto mentre lei lo baciava e lo toccava con passione aprendogli la camicia. Con la lingua era passata sui capezzoli di lui e scendeva verso l'addome e il basso ventre mentre gli apriva pantaloni.  
Lui tentava di farsi cullare dalle emozioni, che non riuscivano a portarlo via dalla realtà...

"Amami Terence... non lo desideri anche tu?" gli aveva sussurrato Annie

Il corpo di lui rispondeva alle carezze audaci di Annie ma il suo cuore non voleva saperne e finì col fermarla bruscamente  
"No! Non ti voglio... io non ci riesco!"

Lei se ne era andata profondamente umiliata... non aveva mai osato tanto con nessun uomo!

Successivamente Terence si era scusato  
"Annie! perdonami ma... io proprio non riuscirò mai ad amare di nuovo! Lasciamo le cose come stanno tra di noi, è meglio per tutti" e le aveva gelato il cuore...

Da quel giorno la rabbia e la gelosia presero il sopravvento nell'animo della bruna ragazza che cominciò a comportarsi diversamente anche con Juliet ; vedeva solo Candy in lei e iniziò ad odiare quegli occhi verdi in cui il padre si perdeva come ricordava facesse solo con quelli di LEI!

La bimba aveva tre anni ormai e aveva cominciato a frequentare la "Casa dei bambini" annessa alla scuola del quartiere vicino.  
Terence voleva passasse del tempo e giocasse con bimbi della sua età!  
La struttura in questione era sorta grazie alle donazioni di alcuni benefattori, tra cui lo stesso famoso attore, per accogliere orfani e bambini i cui genitori erano costretti a lavorare durante il giorno e non sapevano a chi affidare i figli.

La presenza di Annie era diventata fastidiosamente invadente...

***

Il giovane attore aveva avuto un contrattempo al lavoro e aveva fatto avvisare la bambinaia di andare a prendere la piccola, Annie aveva intercettato la buona donna e si era offerta di andare al suo posto.

Quando Juliet vide la zia cominciò a protestare " Zia Annie? Perché non c'è il mio papà?" Annie perse subito la pazienza è cominciò a strattonare la bimba per un braccio.

Ad un certo punto si sentì riprendere da una giovane donna!  
"Ehi! Si fermi! È impazzita? Non si trattano così i bambini!"

"Elisabeth!" gridò la piccola volando tra le sue braccia; Annie sbiancò quando incrociò il viso della donna che l'aveva apostrofata in quel modo...

Dopo qualche momento di panico la bruna ragazza riuscì a reagire inveendo contro la giovane sconosciuta e ottenendo dal Direttore l'allontanamento della stessa dall'Istituto, era in prova da sole due settimane e i Granchester erano molto in vista!

Terence non poté evitare di notare la tristezza stampata sul viso della sua Juliet nei giorni successivi...  
"Piccola! Che succede? Qualcosa non va? Sai che puoi dire tutto a papà vero?"  
La bimba raccontò il triste episodio al padre...  
Elisabeth era stata presa in prova per occuparsi della mensa e dell'infermeria dell'istituto, era dolcissima e in breve tempo aveva conquistato tutti i bambini soprattutto Juliet. La piccola Granchester cercava ogni scusa per andare a trovarla anche se non ne aveva bisogno, ed Elisabeth sentiva di adorare quella bimbetta allegra e impertinente.

"Papy... non è lo stesso alla "Casa dei bambini" senza Elisabeth! Lei mi aiuta sempre quando mi sbuccio le ginocchia e sai che mi succede spesso! Pensa che a volte si arrampica sugli alberi con me! Non ha fatto nulla di male, voleva solo difendermi... la zia non mi vuole più bene come una volta!"

"Andiamo a scusarci con questa tua amica allora, che ne dici?" la tranquillizzò Terence

E il giorno dopo il tenero papà andò a parlare con il Direttore della scuola, si scusò per la reazione esagerata di Annie ed ottenne l'indirizzo di Elisabeth.

La giovane donna viveva nella zona più povera della città, Terence suonò all'indirizzo; aveva il cuore in gola mentre aspettava che quella porta si aprisse e non ne comprendeva il motivo...

Fu tutto chiaro quando la signorina Elisabeth gli fu davanti agli occhi.  
"In cosa posso esserle utile signore? Chi è lei?"

Terence piangeva e non rispondeva  
"Che le succede? Mi scusi ma... io sto andando ad aiutare alla mensa dei poveri... dovrei uscire adesso..."

Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e agganciò i suoi occhi  
"Candy! Amore mio... sei tu? Sono io... Terry!"

"No! Io mi chiamo Elisabeth! Chi è lei?" la ragazza cominciava ad essere spaventata

"No no no... guardami ti prego, guardami negli occhi... Tu sei Candy! La mia Candy..." insisteva lui

Elisabeth cominciò a piangere...  
Non capiva bene perché ma sentiva di amare profondamente quegli occhi blu e quel nome, Candy, era lo stesso che sentiva spesso nei suoi sogni, quelli che fuggivano via la mattina appena sveglia!  
Sapeva perfettamente di non chiamarsi Elisabeth ma... non conosceva il suo nome vero di battesimo.

Anche Annie l'aveva riconosciuta e aveva visto sfumare tutti i suoi sogni in un attimo, per questo l'aveva fatta allontanare dalla scuola; evidentemente non ricordava nulla e, per la bruna ragazza, era meglio così!  
Ma aveva fatto male i suoi conti...

Candy si lasciò abbracciare forte da lui ma non riuscì ad abbandonarsi alle sue labbra...  
Sentiva in fondo al cuore martoriato di amarlo profondamente ma non sapeva chi fosse...  
Lo fece accomodare e gli raccontò di essere stata gravemente ferita durante l'incidente ferroviario di tre anni prima e di non ricordare nulla del suo passato.  
L'unica cosa che le era stato detto, quando l'avevano dimessa, era stato che aveva partorito di recente; e lei aveva pianto tre lunghi anni quel bambino che non sapeva dove aveva lasciato o se mai fosse sopravvissuto...

Rivisse tra le braccia di Terence i suoi primi giorni dopo quel tragico incidente; aveva i seni sempre dolenti e pieni di latte e non riusciva a ricordare dove potesse essere il suo angioletto… forse era solo da qualche parte senza nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui... o forse era morto nell'incidente...  
Dal canto suo Terence ripensò a ciò che Miss Pony gli aveva raccontato: il corpo di Candy era irriconoscibile, accanto al cadavere era stata rinvenuta però la sua borsa con dentro i documenti... e tutti avevano dato per scontato che quel cadavere fosse il suo...

L'emozione dirompente della ragazza scoppiò in tutta la sua forza quando scoprì, dal racconto del giovane uomo che aveva davanti, che Juliet era quel bambino che lei aveva tanto pianto...

"Candy! Juliet ha bisogno di te! Io... vieni a stare da noi... io non ti importunerò in alcun modo, tu non sei obbligata ad amare me ma lei è tua figlia, ha bisogno di te!"

E fu quello che successe...  
Il mese successivo a quell'incontro Candy si trasferiva a casa Granchester, occupava la stanza degli ospiti e Juliet era al settimo cielo...

"Terence ma... la fai vivere qui in casa? Non sai come ha passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita! Potrebbe essere cambiata completamente, non ricorda nulla e non sai che gente frequenta!"  
Annie, che aveva visto crollare tutte le sue illusioni sul futuro, aveva messo in guardia il giovane attore.

"Annie? Sei impazzita? É LEI! È Candy! La MIA Candy!"

"E io?" Ebbe il coraggio di chiedere...  
"Io non conto nulla? Vengo messa da parte così? Come una scarpa vecchia?"

"Annie... io ti sono grato per tutto quello che hai fatto ma... Candy è la vera mamma di Juliet e tra di noi, lo sai bene, non c'è mai stato niente!  
Io amo solo LEI, l'hai sempre saputo!  
Accetta questa situazione o sarò costretto a chiederti di uscire dalle nostre vite per sempre, visto come hai reagito quando l'hai incontrata la prima volta!"  
Annie aveva raccontato di non averla riconosciuta lì per lì, ma Terence non l'aveva bevuta; a parte la magrezza e la tristezza impregnata nei suoi occhi, Candy non era cambiata di una virgola!

Il tempo passava e madre e figlia erano inseparabili; la giovane donna non ricordava ma il suo cuore di mamma non mentiva e Juliet se ne accorgeva.

Erano già trascorsi tre mesi, Candy continuava a lavorare a scuola, si prendeva cura della figlia e passava con lei e Terence ogni momento libero. Adorava giocare con loro all'aria aperta, rincorrere la piccola, ascoltare quel tenero padre mentre recitava i versi di Romeo alla sua bimba abbarbicata sul ramo di qualche albero.

Era tempo ormai per la giovane donna di riabbracciare finalmente il resto della sua famiglia...

Terence guardava inevitabilmente sempre la sua Candy con occhi adoranti e, quando erano soli, le parlava dei loro brevi ma intensi momenti insieme sperando che una luce illuminasse la sua mente...

Si sforzava di non starle troppo vicino, di non toccarla ma... finiva sempre per sfiorarle le mani, arrotolare qualche ricciolo biondo tra le sue dita, accarezzarle le guance...  
Quanto desiderava baciare quelle lentiggini e quelle labbra!  
Poi imbarazzato si allontanava da lei con qualche scusa e cambiava discorso ma quel giorno...

"Continua! parlami ancora di noi! Quando lo fai sento tutto il tuo amore e mi sento viva..." gli disse Candy.

"Scusami è che ho paura di... di darti fastidio... di non riuscire a trattenermi! Io ti amo da impazzire, ho creduto di averti persa per sempre e non riesco a non guardarti così... perdonami per questo!" ammise lui

"Terry... " era la prima volta che lo chiamava in quel modo da quando si erano reincontrati,  
"Terry... io non ricordo nulla ma... quando sono vicino a te il cuore mi salta in gola e quando mi sfiori le dita sento un brivido lungo la schiena; il mio cuore ti ama... io... ti amo..." ammise lei...  
"So che ti sembrerò superficiale perché affermo di amarti anche se non ricordo nulla ma... è così!  
Io... sono così imbarazza..." disse coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
"Vorrei ricordare la scuola, la Scozia, il nostro primo bacio, la nostra... notte d'amore...  
Io ti amo ma... mi sento così... inadeguata con te..."

Lui emozionato come mai prima le prese il viso tra le mani tremanti  
"Amore... i ricordi torneranno e intanto ne costruiremo di nuovi e meravigliosi, se tu mi vuoi ancora!"  
Non c'era bisogno di risposta, gli occhi verdi e trasparenti di lei avevano già detto…  
"La mia Tuttelentiggini... quanto mi sei mancata!"

Chiusero gli occhi e unirono teneramente le loro labbra... poi le lingue cominciarono a cercarsi con desiderio crescente e lui scivolò con la bocca sul collo e sulla spalla...  
"Fermami tu amore... io non ci riesco da solo, ti desidero come non mai..." le disse con un filo di voce.

"Fai l'amore con me... Terry... fammi rivivere la mia prima volta!" lo sorprese lei.

Terence la prese in braccio e la portò in camera; la distese sul letto, la spogliò lentamente, accarezzò e baciò tutto il suo corpo mentre assaporava le reazioni di lei, identiche a quella unica notte...  
Ricordava ogni momento perfettamente, l'aveva rivissuto mille volte nei suoi sogni.

"Amami e non perderti più amore" la sorprese a sussurrare.  
Quelle stesse parole, che adesso non avevano ragione di essere pronunciate, erano uscite dalla bocca della ragazza mentre lei si lasciava trasportare dalle emozioni del corpo di lui che bramava il suo fino alla completa fusione, che ripeterono ancora e ancora durante la notte.

Il mattino dopo Juliet si catapultò come ogni giorno in camera per saltare sulla pancia di papà; li trovò a letto… avevano passato l'intera notte a toccarsi e ad amarsi e avevano fatto appena in tempo a coprirsi…  
Accolsero la loro piccola raggiante sul lettone e giocarono con lei tutta la mattina.  
Ogni tanto Terence si fermava a rimirarle ridere e sentiva il cuore caldo e pulsante come mai avrebbe creduto possibile, gli sfuggì una lacrima... prontamente asciugata dalle labbra di LEI...

Occhi negli occhi... un "ti amo" sussurrato all'unisono prima di tornare a giocare.

Due giorni dopo la partenza per la casa di Pony, in treno.

In stazione Candy sentiva freddo, le girava la testa e Terence aveva dovuto sorreggerla in un paio di occasioni per evitare che le cedessero le gambe…  
"Amore, che hai? Stai male?"

"Mamma, mammina! Che succede?" la piccola Juliet

"Non so… credo di aver paura… del treno…"

"Che idiota! Non ci ho pensato… perdonami!"

Candy riuscì in qualche modo a tranquillizzarsi.  
Erano passate un paio d'ore quando sentirono un fischio tremendo, la frenata del treno li catapultò tutti in avanti e si udì un terribile frastuono…  
Terence si gettò sopra di loro per proteggerle col suo corpo, non sapeva nemmeno lui da cosa.  
Il tutto si risolse velocemente ma… Candy era svenuta e non riprendeva conoscenza.

Terence e Juliet accanto a lei… sotto le palpebre si vedevano gli occhi correre veloci cambiando direzione di continuo, il respiro era affannoso, tremava e sudava nello stesso tempo  
"Candy! Amore mio! Svegliati ti prego! Non lasciarmi di nuovo…" la scosse forte finché non riuscì a ridestarla…

Quando i suoi smeraldi incrociarono i laghi blu di Terence lei gli sorrise dolcemente, aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime  
"Amore mio... venivo da te... venivo a dirti della nostra piccolina..."  
Piangeva, piangeva convulsamente mentre si stringeva forte a lui  
"Ti amavo tanto, ti ho sempre amato di un amore così assoluto che va al di là dei ricordi della mente! Il mio cuore non si è mai perso e adesso anche la mente ha recuperato il passato...  
Andiamo dalle mie mamme, non vedo l'ha di riabbracciare anche loro..."

Il giorno sucessivo, poco dopo il sorgere del sole quando ancora tutti dormivano Candy e Terry salirono a piedi nudi sulla collina...

Lui la prese in braccio, il sole alle spalle accarezzava i loro visi che si perdevano uno nell'altro:  
"Non lasciarmi mai più amore... mai..."

(*) citazione da FS

10


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i cui diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sui personaggi e sulla storia che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto, per tanto non lede ai diritti d'autore.**_

_**The text contained in this document is the property of Sonia; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without the prior permission of Sonia is forbidden. **__**The drawing have been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply.**_

**UNA CROCE SULLA COLLINA… ****SEQUEL**

_Casa di Pony_

_7 maggio 1920_

Candy guardava dall'alto della sua collina la casa di Pony. Sul verdissimo prato antistante la costruzione un lunghissimo tavolo imbandito per festeggiare il ventiduesimo compleanno suo e di Annie. Stavano arrivando tutti, aveva visto il carro di Tom e la macchina di Albert stava parcheggiando.

Due lacrime le rigarono il viso... erano lacrime di gioia questa volta; solo qualche mese prima si faceva chiamare Elisabeth e non aveva nessuno con cui condividere niente, solo il timido ricordo dell'angosciante sicurezza di aver perso un figlio da qualche parte in chissà quale modo.

Adesso aveva una bimba meravigliosa, tanti amici e un uomo innamoratissimo al suo fianco che le faceva impazzire il cuore col suo solo avvicinarsi.

Era stato doloroso anche ricordare... ma in quel momento non riusciva a non essere grata per tutto quanto le era stato restituito, lo avrebbe difeso a costo della vita.

Le tornò in mente la festa di qualche anno prima, si era da poco separata da Terry e proprio sulla cima di quel pendio aveva gridato il nome di tutti coloro che aveva perduto; Anthony… Stear… Terence… ora era davvero cambiato tutto.

Era talmente immersa nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorta che qualcuno la osservava alle spalle finché questo qualcuno non le aveva cinto la vita e tuffato il viso tra i riccioli provocandole l'accelerazione del battito cardiaco come di consueto. Si sarebbe mai abituata a controllare le emozioni che la sua sola presenza provocavano in lei?

"Amore... che fai qui da sola? Ti stanno aspettando, ormai ci sono tutti!"

Era lui, il suo Terence. Le girò il viso per agganciare i suoi occhi brillanti e vivaci come non mai.

"Che succede ora? Piangi?"

"Di gioia, amore mio, solo di gioia..." lo rassicurò con voce tremante.

"Prima di scendere... ho bisogno di un momento da solo con te..."

Terry si schiarì la voce e si inginocchiò davanti a lei estraendo qualcosa dalla tasca.

"Tesoro mio... vuoi essere mia moglie davanti a tutti e davanti a Dio?"

le disse baciandole la mano sinistra.

Candy si chinò su di lui e lo abbracciò forte

"Sono già la tua legittima sposa nel mio cuore... amore...

Sì! Mille volte sì! lo voglio!"

"Io, Albert e Miss Pony abbiamo organizzato già tutto in verità; tra tre settimane... qui! Va bene? Non voglio più aspettare" continuò Terence.

La ragazza piangeva mentre si rimirava l'anulare sinistro ornato di quel delizioso pegno d'amore.

"Beh! Hai perso la lingua?" di nuovo lui.

Una risatina le spezzò il nodo che aveva in gola.

"Sei il solito! Certo che mi sta bene! Per me anche oggi se fosse possibile".

"Miss Pony desidera che tu e Juliet rimaniate qui fino al fatidico giorno ma... io... ti prometto che sarò bravo, un perfetto gentiluomo, non entrerò mai nella tua stanza ma...

Non lasciarmi solo, ti prego; siamo stati lontani abbastanza tempo, non lo sopporto!" la supplica di Terence.

"Non so cosa dirò alla mia mamma per scusarmi ma... sono io la prima a non volere stare lontana da te. E, ad essere sincera fino in fondo, non mi interessa nemmeno che ti comporti da gentiluomo. In realtà non c'è una notte che io non voglia passare tra le tue braccia da oggi a per sempre".

Anche Candy non sopportava l'idea di separarsi dal suo amore.

Dopo un lungo bacio decisero di unirsi finalmente agli invitati.

Annie notò immediatamente l'anello al dito di Candy e si allontanò prima di essere vista piangere...

Eleonor la seguì.

"Annie, cara, ti prego! Cerca di farti forza e venirne fuori; non vale la pena piangere per chi non corrisponde il proprio amore. A me dispiace vederti così! Mi rendo conto che ami mio figlio ma so altrettanto bene che lui è sempre stato chiaro con te. Il suo cuore è di Candy, lo è sempre stato e non cambierà mai. Ne hanno passate tante, prova almeno ad essere felice per la tua amica e per la piccola Juliet".

"Voi pensate tutti e solo a Candy, alla sua felicità. Nessuno si cura minimamente di me! Cercate solo di proteggere lei, che nulla turbi il suo mondo dorato in questo momento".

Rispose la bruna ragazza con tono astioso.

"Ha appena recuperato la memoria, ha sofferto molto, non credi che la vita abbia un debito con lei?" Insistette Eleonor.

"E io? Non merito di essere felice anche io?" di nuovo Annie.

"Certo che sì, ma accanto a qualcuno che ricambia il tuo amore! E quello non è mio figlio. Coraggio! Asciuga le lacrime, la festa è per due compleanni e ti stanno aspettando tutti".

Nel frattempo, mentre Albert intratteneva Candy, Terence aveva il suo confronto con Archibald Cornwell.

Non si erano più visti dalla sera del re Lear a Chicago.

"Granchester! Ce l'hai fatta alla fine! Dopo tutto il male che le hai fatto adesso è tua finalmente.

Non la meriti ma... lei vuole solo te...

Se le farai del male ancora io te la farò pagare molto cara, questa è una promessa!"

"Archie! So di non meritarla ma sul fatto che io la ami credo che nessuno possa avere dubbi. Morirei per lei! Sono consapevole che anche tu l'abbia sempre amata, so quanto hai sofferto per l'incidente io... è stata tutta colpa mia…"

"No! Non puoi saperlo! L'ho amata in silenzio per anni, ma sono stato in disparte pensando prima di tutto alla sua felicità. Non sai quanto ti ho odiato quando ho saputo che era incinta e tu non eri accanto a lei; quanto ti ho invidiato nel vedere quanta gioia questo le dava nonostante foste ancora lontani! Quanto amore si leggeva nei suoi occhi e nei suoi gesti mentre coccolava il suo pancione raccontando al suo bimbo solo di te, come se il resto del mondo fosse una semplice e banale cornice.

Ho cercato di far felice Annie, forse mi ero anche convinto di potercela fare, ma quando ho creduto che Candy fosse morta sono scoppiato. Il cuore mi si è aperto in due e non sono più riuscito a reggere il gioco soprattutto con me stesso; avevo bisogno di vivere in tutta la sua intensità quel dolore che mi lacerava l'anima, senza mentire più, capisci? Così ho sputato il rospo e ho rotto il fidanzamento; non sono proprio riuscito a reggere più quella farsa".

"Archie! Non sai quanto ti comprendo! So cosa vuol dire stare accanto a qualcuno che non ami, è un vero calvario" ammise Terence.

"Strano! Ho avuto tutti contro in questa decisione! E proprio tu... mi capisci!" sorrise ironicamente il giovane Cornwell.

"Non ti serbo rancore, tu l'hai riportata tra di noi, come potrei! solo... ti prego... falla felice! Solo questo ti chiedo!"

Disse alfine Archibald porgendo la mano al rivale di sempre.

"È l'unica cosa che voglio!

Cerca di esserlo anche tu... in qualche modo" continuò il giovane attore, ricambiando l'offerta di pace del suo interlocutore.

"Candy sa di me? di quello che provo per lei?" chiese ancora Archie.

"Certo! Hai rotto il fidanzamento e Miss Pony ha dovuto raccontarle...

Ha cercato di stare vicino alla sua amica ma lei la rifiuta!"

"Perché ama te adesso, vero? Si vede lontano un miglio!" Proseguì il giovane Cornwell scuotendo la testa in segno di disapprovazione.

"È così, ma io sono sempre stato chiaro con lei" continuò Terence.

"Candice conosce anche questo risvolto?" lo incalzò Archibald

"Questo no! Sai... Annie ha anche cercato di evitare che scoprissi che era viva e ho preferito non farle vivere questa tortura..."

"Capisco! Proteggila, ti prego! Promettimelo!"

"Hai la mia parola!" chiuse il giovane attore.

I due uomini tornarono alla festa.

Terry si fermò un attimo a guardare il suo grande amore che rideva e mostrava orgogliosa ad Albert il suo anello, mentre Juliet le saltava intorno gioiosa e giocosa più che mai. Poi si unì al gruppo degli inviatati e fu un pomeriggio meraviglioso per tutti... tranne che per Annie che non riusciva a fare altro che guardare l'oggetto dei suoi desideri adorare letteralmente con gli occhi la futura moglie e la figlia.

Quella famiglia sulla quale si era illusa di poter vantare qualche diritto…

Il giovane Cornwell decise di avvicinarla:

"Annie... come stai?"

"Archie! Chi non muore si rivede! Come vuoi che stia?"

"Annie... so che ti ho fatto soffrire... ma non posso farci niente, non sono riuscito ad amarti come meritavi e come mi ero ripromesso. Vorrei rimanessimo almeno amici, puoi contare su di me per qualsiasi cosa".

"Certo! La povera Annie fa pena a tutti vero? Ma la realtà è che nessuno di voi vuole che succeda qualcosa che possa turbare l'angelo biondo adesso che è tornato; solo questo vi interessa!" l'astio divorava l'anima della bruna ragazza.

"Non parlare così! È stata lontana tre anni non ricordando nulla! Ti rendi conto dell'incubo che ha vissuto? E prima c'è stata la storia di Susanna... credo abbia il diritto di essere felice finalmente!"

"E io? Non sono meritevole di questo diritto?"

"Certo che sì! Ma non puoi esserlo accanto a chi non ti ama! Ti rendi conto di questo? Terence e Candy si appartengono dai tempi della scuola; te li ricordi quell'estate in Scozia? Questo sarà vero fino alla fine dei loro giorni, devi accettarlo come sto facendo io. Credimi, io ti capisco ora come nessun altro.

Se ami davvero qualcuno vuoi solo la sua felicità, altrimenti non è vero amore! Hai visto come è andata con la Marlowe? Nessuno dei tre è stato felice un attimo e quella povera infelice ha vissuto una vita miserabile mendicando briciole di affetto da un cuore dilaniato e innamorato di un'altra. Tu stessa avevi incoraggiato la tua amica a non rinunciare a lui, ricordi?"

Archie tentava di far ragionare la fidanzata di un tempo visibilmente scossa.

"E tu la ami in questo modo?" chiese Annie.

"Sì!" ammise il giovane non senza imbarazzo "e tu dovresti fare lo stesso se è vero che provi il medesimo sentimento forte per Terence e se vuoi bene a Candy... come una volta; per non parlare della piccola Juliet!"

"Non sono una bella persona come voi, evidentemente!" Rispose la bruna ragazza sarcasticamente.

Era troppo difficile per lei, non riusciva ad accettare la situazione! Candy le aveva portato via l'amore per ben due volte e il bell'attore era diventato qualcosa di irrinunciabile per lei.

L'indomani Candy e Terry ripartirono per New York e la futura sposa invitò l'amica a trascorrere qualche giorno a casa con loro.

Terence era visibilmente contrariato, ma la sua fidanzata non ne comprendeva bene il motivo... in fondo Annie si era anche offerta di aiutarla a scegliere il vestito da sposa e c'era poco tempo per preparare tutto…

Non c'era nulla da fare! La signorina Brighton non riusciva a sopportate il sorriso sognante che Candice aveva perennemente stampato sul viso, per non parlare dei baci e dei gesti con cui i due innamorati mostravano di cercarsi e desiderarsi continuamente, in qualsiasi istante della giornata si incrociassero.

Annie accompagnava Candy alle prove del vestito, anche se Terry aveva chiesto alla madre di fare lo stesso... non si fidava della bruna ragazza! Non le aveva ancora perdonato di aver cercato di nascondere a tutti l'esistenza del suo angelo.

Quel giorno però Eleonor era impegnata... Annie ne approfittò per insinuare il dubbio nell'amica.

"Terry! Sempre Terry! Candy! Non riesci a pensare ad altro che non sia il tuo fidanzato? Scegli tutto in base a quello che pensi possa piacere a lui annullando completamente la tua identità; sei così infantile, addirittura insopportabile per questo!

Magari lui qualche distrazione l'ha anche avuta finché tu non c'eri, non credi? O pensi che un tipo affascinante e corteggiato come lui sia rimasto ad aspettare qualcuno che tutti credevano morto?"

"Perché mi parli in questo modo? Lo amo con tutto il cuore, non mi interessano vestiti e frivolezze per cui, visto che qualcosa devo pur indossare per la cerimonia, cerco di immaginare cosa potrebbe piacergli, è così stupido secondo te? Mi state nascondendo qualcosa?" chiese Candy.

"Beh no! Ma... se avesse frequentato o amato qualche donna nel periodo in cui ti credeva morta... non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male non credi?" continuò la bruna ragazza.

"Certo! Mi rendo conto di questo, non sono nata ieri, ma... me ne avrebbe parlato, ne sono certa..."

Candy non aveva mai avuto dubbi! Terence l'aveva letteralmente adorata sin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva rivista, si divideva tra casa e lavoro; ogni occasione, ogni istante era buono per trascorrerlo con lei. Se vi fosse stato qualcuno... avrebbe pur notato qualcosa! Perché colei che considerava una sorella parlava con tono così cinico e astioso?

"Fidarsi è bene..." di nuovo lo stesso modo di chi vuol ferire.

"Sembra che godi nel mettermi in difficoltà! Perché ce l'hai così tanto con me?" chiese finalmente la bionda ragazza.

"E me lo chiedi pure? Ho aspettato anni l'amore di un ragazzo che ha invece sempre amato solo te. E poi, quando finalmente toccava a me essere felice, sei tornata tu a rovinare quello che c'era tra me e Terence!" Questa volta Annie non era riuscita a trattenersi e aveva vomitato la sua verità distorta.

Candy rimase pietrificata! Annie e... Terry?

"Sì cara! Hai capito bene! Io e Terence! Noi... avevamo dei progetti prima che arrivassi tu. Ma questo, il tuo giglio bianco non te lo ha detto vero? Adesso sei tornata, c'è Juliet e lui deve fare quello che è giusto per sua figlia".

Sapeva perfettamente che le cose non stavamo in questi termini, ma in quel momento non era riuscita a non mentire a Candy e forse anche a se stessa... quanto avrebbe desiderato che la realtà fosse quella!

"Quello che è giusto? Per Juliet? No! Lui... mi ama... me lo dimostra in mille modi ogni giorno!" Si difese Candy.

"Te lo dimostra? Come? Facendo l'amore con te? O certo! So quanto lui può essere passionale e meraviglioso in quei momenti..." la signorina Brighton lasciò cadere così il discorso.

Candy rincasò da sola e non scese per cena quella sera... mentre Annie tornò nel suo appartamento.

Il dovere… di nuovo quel maledetto senso del dovere che aveva già rovinato le loro vite una volta!

Durante la notte Terence sentì dei rumori e raggiunse in cucina una Candy stravolta. In realtà il comportamento del suo angelo era stato così strano quella sera che non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno.

"Tesoro! Cosa succede? Cosa sono questi occhi gonfi e tristi?" chiese lui.

La giovane donna tremava e singhiozzava

"Non... non voglio sposarmi..." riuscì a mormorare.

Fu una doccia fredda per lui.

"Come scusa? Io... davvero… non capisco!"

"Non... credo di… non sono sicura di amarti..." continuò lei impacciata, evitando lo sguardo indagatore di lui.

"Candy! Guardami! Non sono uno stupido! So cosa provi per me, dimmi che succede!"

"Non... non voglio che mi sposi per dovere... perché abbiamo Juliet. Non voglio che nessuno stia con me per questo! Hai già sofferto molto per scelte di questo genere, non devi farlo di nuovo, non devi soffocare i tuoi sentimenti un'altra volta", riuscì a farfugliare con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi.

Se ora amava Annie lei non lo avrebbe mai costretto a rinunciare così alla felicità anche se davvero non si capacitava di come riuscisse a fingere così bene con lei. Aveva fatto lo stesso anche con Susanna?

"Io non sopporterei l'idea di rinunciare alla mia bambina, ma possiamo riuscire a trovare un modo per starle vicini entrambi senza farla soffrire, io non ti biasimo per non avermi aspettato… non ho alcun diritto di farlo" Quegli enormi occhi verdi non erano più riusciti ad arginare le lacrime che sgorgavano copiose ed inarrestabili.

Terence la prese tra le braccia, quanto diversa era la sua dolce ragazza da Susanna e da tutte le donne che avevano cercato di mettersi sulla sua strada!

"Possibile? Che credi io lo faccia solo per questo? Ti assicuro che non starò più con nessuno per dovere, ho già provato e la sofferenza che ne è derivata è stata indicibile per tutti! Io ti voglio indipendentemente da Juliet! E desidero avere altri figli, è da quando avevo 16 anni che non sogno altro che dividere la mia vita con te. Perché dubiti di me adesso? Sono davvero così incapace di esprimere quello che provo per te?"

"Cosa c'è stato... con Annie?" Chiese Candy a bruciapelo.

Terry capì tutto in un istante e la strinse ancora più forte.

"Ti racconto tutto ma tu prometti di fidarti di me!

Non volevo turbarti ma...

Annie è innamorata di me, lo so...

Ha tentato a lungo di convincermi che io, lei e Juliet potevamo essere una famiglia, ma sono sempre stato molto chiaro con lei e l'ho sempre respinta con decisione.

Ho accarezzato l'idea per un attimo, lo ammetto... l'ho fatto solo per Juliet, ho pensato che sarebbe stata più felice con una mamma accanto e Annie mostrava di essere davvero tanto affezionata a lei. Ma è durato il tempo di un battito di ciglia perché non sono mai riuscito ad accettare che fossi morta e ho sempre continuato ad amarti.

Le ho detto che non sarei mai riuscito a ricambiarla e che le avrei fatto solo del male.

In seguito non le ho perdonato di avermi nascosto di averti vista; ti ha fatto allontanare dalla scuola per evitare che io ti rivedessi e questo non posso superarlo!

Non volevo che tu conoscessi questa miseria...

Perdonami... ti prego!".

"Hai... hai... fatto l'amore con lei?", la voce della giovane era ridotta ad un soffio, "Mi ha fatto intendere che... voi due..."

Aveva necessità di sapere tutto.

"Guardami negli occhi! Guardami! No! No! No! Non c'è stato nulla tra me e lei, come nulla c'è stato con Susanna, credimi ti prego!

Ma soprattutto ti chiedo di credere al mio cuore, non sopporto l'idea che dubiti di quello che provo per te da sempre".

Candy si immerse in quei profondi e sinceri occhi blu che la guardavano soffrendo... poteva leggere fin dentro l'anima da quanto li conosceva! Lui non lo dava a vedere ma si sentiva rifiutato...

Gli accarezzò dolcemente la guancia:

"Ti credo! Perdonami! Ma... non nascondermi più nulla, promettimelo, sono forte e grande abbastanza per conoscere tutta la verità"

"Volevo solo proteggerti, non volevo turbarti. Ho bisogno che ti fidi di me, muoio se ti perdo, Candy! Muoio!

Ti prometto che non ti celerò più nulla... amore... "

La giovane donna si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatorio mentre si stringeva a lui...

"Perdonami Terry... per aver dubitato... perdonami…

Voglio essere tua stanotte... voglio dimenticare tutto tra le tue braccia!"

"Sai che io non riesco a dormire se non ti ho vicino... " le disse lui.

La prese in braccio e la portò in camera sua... si amarono con una passione travolgente. Il giovane uomo voleva essere sicuro di trasmetterle tutto quello che provava per lei e si prese tutto il tempo per accarezzare, baciare e adorare ogni centimetro della sua pelle candida e setosa prima di possederla con un ardore tale da lasciarla senza parole...

Lei lo guardava desiderandolo ancora ma non riusciva a dire nulla, tanto quell'atto d'amore l'aveva stordita...

"Candy! Amore mio! Stai bene? Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo?"

"Te... Terry! Non riesco neppure a parlare...

Amami! Amami di nuovo con tutta l'anima... come hai fatto poco fa, solo questo!" disse invertendo le posizioni in modo da ritrovarsi sopra di lui "Ora voglio solo ricambiarti allo stesso modo".

L'indomani mattina dopo colazione Terence insistette per andare a parlare con Annie.

"Tesoro... non c'è bisogno! Non mi serve che tu mi dimostri altro!"

"Sono io che ne ho bisogno Candy. Nessuno deve più permettersi di parlarti in quel modo... non sono riuscito a difendere il tuo cuore gentile da Susanna quella volta, ma non permetterò più a nessuno di farti del male; lasciami sistemare le cose come si deve!"

"Allora vengo con te!" Insistette lei.

Arrivarono all'appartamento di Annie e stranamente la porta d'ingresso era socchiusa! Sembrava non ci fosse nessuno in casa, possibile?

Un'improvvisa folata di vento ebbe la forza di pietrificare Candy in un terribile dejavu... il vento, la terrazza di quella notte maledetta!

"No! Annie! No!" La ragazza guardò Terence terrorizzata e corse in camera a cercare l'amica!

Spalancò la porta e la trovò in piedi in camicia da notte con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, per terra un flaconcino di pasticche aperto…

"Annie! Che fai? Che hai fatto? " la domanda disperata di Candy.

"Perché sei venuta? Per sbattermi in faccia che il tuo Terence ti ama alla follia?"

La bruna ragazza aveva passato tutta la notte a ripensare a quanto aveva detto all'amica, sapeva perfettamente che Terry le avrebbe spiegato tutta la verità perché non aveva proprio nulla da nascondere!

"_Annie! Ti prego! Io non riuscirò ad amare mai un'altra donna! Lasciamo le cose come sono tra di noi!"_ Ricordava perfettamente quello che l'attore le aveva detto per troncare qualsiasi cosa tra di loro.

Non aveva lasciato spiragli, nulla! Lei si era intestardita pensando che prima o poi avrebbe ceduto, ma lui era stato categorico e si era poi sempre comportato di conseguenza.

Quando lo vide accanto a Candy, non riuscì a trattenersi e si rivolse a lui

"Dimmi... dimmi che mi amerai, che mi starai vicino, non ho altri che te al mondo!"

Annie aveva le mani tremanti e i suoi occhi supplichevoli erano incollati a quelli del giovane uomo sbalordito dalla richiesta.

Terence cercò di tranquillizzarla e si avvicinò a lei…

"Che hai fatto?" le disse indicando il flacone per terra…

"Nulla… non ho avuto il coraggio ma ammetto di averci pensato…" rispose la bruna ragazza aggrappandosi al petto di lui piangente.

"No! No Annie! Non sei sola ma io... non ti ho mai amata e non ti amerò come vuoi tu!"

In quello stesso istante entrò Archie che si precipitò ad abbracciare la fidanzata di un tempo; era rimasto turbato per lo stato in cui l'aveva trovata il giorno della festa e non aveva smesso un attimo di sentirsi preoccupato per ciò che poteva succedere.

"Annie… ci sono anche io qui, ti ho fatto tanto male, lo so, ma ti aiuterò.

La prossima settimana parto per Parigi, vieni con me! Cambiare aria farà bene ad entrambi, noi dobbiamo pensare a noi stessi e lasciare Candy e Terence vivere la loro vita insieme".

E mentre parlava faceva cenno al giovane attore di allontanarsi.

Terry si girò in quel momento... la sua futura sposa era sparita!

Si era lanciata piangendo giù per le scale!

Possibile che il suo amore per Terence finisse sempre per distruggere qualcuno? Perché di nuovo? Perché c'era sempre qualcuno che chiedeva loro di rinunciare? Perché?

Terry le corse dietro e la afferrò saldamente alla vita.

"Dove scappi? Non ti lascerò andare via da me mai più, non rinuncerò mai a noi! L'ho fatto una volta ed è stato l'errore più grande della mia vita. Io voglio te e nessun'altra! Te e Juliet e tutti i figli che Dio vorrà darci ancora.

Il mondo intero si deve adeguare a questo perché non c'è altra soluzione che io accetterò!

Adesso voltati, baciami e dividi la tua vita con me".

_**AUTHOR CORNER**_

_**This is the last part, I hope you will enjoy it.**_

_**For all who waiting for, I will post the sequel of "L'angelo di Natale" from the next week; 24 chapters, one a day.**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**grazie a tutti**_

_**Sonia**_

9


End file.
